Monster Hunter X
by Palkanine
Summary: Hey there! Back again. Ima try & finish this thing once & for all.
1. Chapter 1

Monster Hunter

Our story begins in a quiet village by the name of Kokoto on the outskirts of town. Prominent subjects are training in preparation for the rest of their lives will be dedicated to fighting Monsters and mythical creatures that defy nature. This story will be told through the eyes of Asuka, a young, but promising student that the village elder cared for him, since she lost both her parents, who were farmers, to a wyvern. The training to become a Hunter is about to begin. It will also open up a whole new world for her.

Village Elder: Alright children gather around!

A dozen teens, about fifteen and seventeen years of age stop what they're doing and gather around the village elder.

Village Elder: I see a lot of potential sitting down around me right now and it makes me very proud that you all have made the decision to pursue the life of hunting

As the village elder continues to talk, two people, in armor emerge from his house behind him and join the congregation.

Village Elder: However, the life of a hunter isn't all what you may expect and it is why I am talking to you now to be sure that you are making the right decision. The average life of a hunter is not very long. If you all make it to at least forty then you all are very lucky to be honest. In fact 60 of hunters die from being attacked by a monster.

All the children now are paying full attention to the village elder.

Village Elder: We are right now in a battle to determine who is the highest on the food chain but right now it isn't us. Now this series of training will not ensure your survival because there were hunters that did this training and did not survive. I look around now and see a lot of motherless and fatherless children here. Understand this if you fight with anger built up in your heart the monster will KILL YOU. If you wish to quit now feel free. No one will look at you differently.

At this time all of the students had serious looks on their faces. None of them moved an inch. The man and woman in armor walked forward to talk.

Woman in armor: Alright from this day forward you will be enrolled in the Kokoto training camp. My name is Elaine and this is Krauser. After a series of quests from the village elder to help you earn money and buy suitable equipment, you will then be assigned under us.

Krauser: Understand this: your training will not be easy. I will outline eight simple rules which you will abide by when you are with us.

Whispering starts to begin as Krauser begins the rules.

Teenager1: psst! Asuka? What weapon are you using first?

Asuka: I don't know, I was thinking great sword maybe. How bout you Kazuki?

Kazuki: I'm thinking about that lance.

Asuka: Really!? I heard it's a lot of strain to carry though.

Krauser: IM SORRY! AM I BORING YOU ASUKA?

Asuka: N-no! Sorry sir!

Krauser gives asuka a stern look then starts talking about the rules again. A minute later someone calls asuka again.

Teenager2: Hey! Hey Asuka!

Asuka: huh?

Did the village elder fill you in on the quests we're doing?

Asuka: No not at all. I didn't even really sign up yet. He just wanted me to sit in this class first

Elaine: AND WHAT IS RULE NUMBER TWO ASUKA? SINCE YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT THIS THAT YOU DON'T HAFTA PAY ATTENTION

Asuka: eh? Umm…. Its uh….I-I'm sorry what was it?

Elaine: PAY ATTENTION!

Asuka: right! Rule number two! Pay attention!

Elaine: NO! NOT RIGHT!

Asuka: huh?

Elaine: Rule number two! Defeat means DEATH!

Asuka: Then what's pay attention?

By now the whole class is snickering. Krauser turns to assess the class.

Krauser: Is there something funny?

Teenager3: (whispering)_ Yeah your face._

Now the class busts out laughing. While all this is happening Krauser moves to the center of the class and picks up the one who made the smart comment, raises him into the air with one arm fully extended.

Krauser: One of the skills you will learn is to develop your hearing so that you will know when a pack of velociprey will try and sneak attack you. You could've said that one hundred feet away, I would've still heard you boy.

Krauser tosses the boy back down into the seat.

Krauser: After the village elder is done with you, your mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster Hunter X**

**Chapter 2**

**Main Characters**

Asuka- The main character of the story. In her quest to become a top-class hunter, she learns many new things and overcomes many boundaries. Though her decisions go past her limits many times, she always finds her way through, or in most cases, fights her way through. She has brown a brown complexion, long light brown hair, and hazel eyes

Kenji- The second main character. With his parents dying from a young age, and no one to tend to him or his sister Natsumi, Kenji was forced to grow up from a young age, although he doesn't show serious demeanor when around his friends. Many times Kenji finds himself rushing to become a top hunter. Kenji has one other goal other than protecting his sister that he doesn't reveal. Kenji has a light complexion with dark red hair and black eyes.

Shirosama- Abandoned as a baby, Shiro was brought to the village by a traveling hunter, who saw him wrapped in a blanket in the wilderness. Though he seems timid,he has a strong craving for adventure, which gets his friends in trouble. The main reason why he wants to become a hunter, is to find out what happened to his parents and why he was abandoned. His only two leads is the traveling hunter, and the wilderness. Shiro has a light complexion, long silver hair and silver eyes.

Tai- The only friend with a parent, his father, Tai becomes a hunter in preparation to becoming a general in their kingdom's army. He greatly admires the strong, and wants to be one of the strongest int the world. Ever since him and Kenji joined up, Tai greatly feels that Kenji is trying to outdo him, not noticing that kenji has his own agenda. This causes him and Kenji to clash at times, putting their friendship second. Tai has a light brown complexion, blue hair, and brown eyes.

There will be other characters that join the story, and I will describe them as I go along. Back to the story!

The young hunters now prepare themselves with the village chief for the strenuous training program ahead of them. They are left to do simple gathering quests to help fund their weapons and armor of choice. Many of them find these quests easy. We rejoin the story as an annoyed Asuka and her companion is doing one of her last gathering quest.

Asuka:(grumbling) I don't see why you had to come with me.

Kenji: To help you with your quest of course.

Asuka: I don't need help with somethin with this simple!

Kenji: Hey don't bite MY head off, you know it was the village chief.

Asuka: Whatever...hey by the way are you almost finished with your gathering quest?

Kenji: I was done two days ago, and you need to concentrate on your own quest. What do you have left?

_Amazing,_ asuka thought. She peeked into her pouch and saw that she had five blue mushrooms.

Asuka: yeah all I got left to get is three special mushrooms.

Kenji: No you dont.

Asuka: W-what?

Kenji: You heard me. NO YOU DONT. The special mushroom quest is separate. AND I TOLD YOU I'M DONE WITH MY QUESTS SO I WOULD KNOW. Think before you lie knuckehead.

Asuka: Ok ok you figured me out, but it is the last quest I got to do! If i get it knocked out now I'll be okay, but if I don't I have to wait another 3 days you know that.

Kenji: That's because the special mushrooms are miles away from camp. (Kenji looks up) And by the looks of it we might not beat sunset.

Asuka frowns at the sky. She knows for every trainee hunter that sunset is basically their curfew. If they don't make it back by then It will mean a world of trouble. What makes it even worse is that most of the people that go out after sunset usually don't come back. Velociprey hunt whenever necessary but most especially in the night.

Asuka: Kenji please. if we jog there and back we'll make it. I can jog up to 3 miles now. I can catch my breath when I'm gathering the mushrooms. Even better your carrying a bone blade that you already practiced with.

It was true. Although it wasn't nearly as big an average great sword, It still did pack a lot of weight, and Kenji, who only had two days to get familiar with it was swinging it pretty well. It was why he was getting impatient. He wanted to see how well he was with it at the weapon training. Kenji looked up at the sky again and sighed.

Kenji: Lets make this quick Asuka.

Kenji sets the pace with an easy jog as Asuka follows, cheesing from ear to ear. As they jog, Kenji looks around to recognize an easy landmark so that he makes sure he passes this way again. He looks back to see what Asuka is doing. She was sightseeing Kelbi.

Asuka: Hey Kenji check out the huge herd of Kelbi! there has to bee at least five hundred!

Kenji shakes his head and jogs along. After a while of cross country jogging he makes it to the Special Mushroom site, well out of breath.

Kenji: gasp good lord this damn gasp thing feels like a ton! (he immediately releases the bone blade) Man that felt good. Asuka hurry up and...Asuka?

Not realizing it until now Asuka fell back about a mile.

Kenji: Dammit!

Asuka said that she can only do 3 miles nonstop but it was more like barely. They did about five. after three and a half miles Asuka's body was giving in. Her muscles were shot and it was only a matter of time before she would collapse. Kenji would have expected her to say something, but she stayed quiet and jogged. She really wanted to catch up with not only Kenji, but the rest of the trainees. The majority was finished. Kenji immediately grabes his blade and sprints back. There is only a two mile safety range from outside the camp. Asuka, who is only armed with a field blade is in danger.

Asuka:(I really didn't plan for this)saying to herself

She is sitting with her back against a tree, her field knife in hand. She knows it isnt much, but if the time comes she'll have to defend herself with something. Both her legs were worn out still, and she did'nt even eat today, only drank a milkpop. She then tries to move, but she hears some rustling about a hundred feet away.She drags herself quietly behind the tree and looks into the direction the sound came from. Her eyes squint to make out what it was then openswide with fear. A huge bullfango. It caught a scent of something and was sniffing around to find where its coming from.

Asuka:(Oh no! is it me it smells? No way it wouldnt be concerned. It has to be...food!)

As soon as Asuka turns her head she finds that behind the tree was a special mushroom gold mine. There was at least a dozen. This frightens Asuka even more because he'll sniff it out in less than a minute. To her suprise she hers the bullfango heading her way.

Asuka:(If I go down, I go down trying.)

She quickly grabs four mushrooms and then proceeds to drag herselfaway from the mushroom site as quietly as possible. With her eyes more focused on the bullfabgo and instead of her path, Asula snaps a twig on her elbow. The bullfamgo immediately turns to see Asuka crawling.

Asuka: Oh no, Oh no, Oh no...

Asuka was in no condition to dodge the bulllfango. An easily angered animal, It will kill her. It was in a good distance to charge her and that would probably do the deed. All these things ruled out, Asuka panics and freezes out of fear. Fear of death. As the bullfango readies the charge a rock comes out of seemingly nowhere and hits the bullfango, enough to get his attention. Asuka and the giant bullfango both turn their heads seemingly at the same time.

Asuka: Kenji!

A look of relief comes to her face seeing him appear. Wiith the bone blade the bullfango would be a troublesome, but defeatable foe. All seems well. The bullfango charges Kenji, but he dodges it barely. As Asuka looks on she notices right away that something isnt right. The jog! He doesn't have any energy! Plus he had to run back to rescue her! This was not good. The bullfango turns around to set up another charge. Kenji takes out the bone blade, but he can't even lift the top of it up

Asuka:Kenji, I don't think you can take that thing on! you can't lift your blade!

The bullfango, fully turned around starts to kick its frot right hoove.

Asuka:Kenji!

Kenji: Asuka I need to concentrate, sit tight.

Asuka looks at him to see that he was serious. From she knew him she never seen that look before lifts the blade slightly. The bullfango kicks off running faster and faster.

Kenji:(I need to time this right)

Kenji leaps out of the way earlier than expected then swings the blade sideways with all his might. With the power of his swing and the added momentum of the bullfango, Kenji cuts into the side side of the bullfango. Kenji spins around immediately and stands in the ready position. The bullfango staggers, tilts, and fumbles to the earth. It lets out a wail then goes silent. Kenji drops his blade, then drops himself and lets out a sigh.

Kenji:We're safe. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

Monster Hunter x

Chapter 3

Kenji has justy defeated a wild bulllfango, but with barely any energy left. Stuck out in the woods out of the 2 mile safety radius around the village with very little composure, and with the sun coming down, the two young find themselves getting out of the frying pan, about to dive into the fire. Asuka, being able to stand now, looks around and tries to think of something fast.

Asuka: Kenji?

Kenji: Huh?

Asuka: Got a plan?

Kenji: I got nothin...a-at least not right now though.

Asuka scans the place around and the she remembers. The bullfango! she can carve meat out of it. She slowly makes for the Bullfango and then she notices it. The daylight has dimmed and the sun is about to go down. This is slightly comforting because then the village will send out a search party after them. The only thing is who, or what will find them first. Knowing this Auka seemingly gets a boost of strength. She immediately starts carving out meat out of the big pig.

Kenji: Thats a good plan but we got no spit.

Asuka: I'll build a fire

Kenji: yeah and fill the woods with a smell huh? I wonder what theyll go after first, the bullfango meat or us.

Asuka: Its better than sitting here.

She starts to make the fire then stops.

Asuka:(He's right. If I make this fire our chance of survival will definetly go down.)

Krauser: Need some help?

Both Kenji and Asuka look up to see Krauser perched on a tree above them. He had a relieved yet still upset look on his face. He jumps down and sets his eyes on the bullfango.

Krauser: Who dropped the pig?

Kenji: Me.

Krauser: Not bad.

Kenji: Congratulating me? Aren't we in trouble

Asuka: Yeah Kenji. Congratulating YOU. I'm the one that's screwed.(Asuka walks up to Krauser)I take full responsibility Krauser. what happened was-

Krauser: Shhh.(he takes out two power juices)Lets save the interrogations when we get back to the village okay?

Village Chief: I should ban you from hunting permanently Asuka!

It turns to night once they get back with village chief already biting their heads off

Kenji: Well you dont hafta go all tha-

Villagee Chief: And you! Our most promising student! Very dissapointing! Very disapointing that you can be convinced to do suicide missions! It is exactly why hunters die! Don't be so gullible!

Kenji:sigh

Village Chief: Luckily for both of you Elena put in a good word for you.

Elena:(Standing in a corner smiling)I'm just impressed at how strong you two are. Not many of these students can run as long as you two.

Village Chief: Don't get cocky. No more foul-ups hear me!?

Kenji & Asuka: Understood!

Village Chief: Dismissed!

Kenji and Asuka both head out to their homes.

Krauser: Those two have a lot of potential. I was expecting them to be dead

Village Chief: Don't confuse potential nwith luck. If it were preys they would be dead. I just hope she wont try and be as problematic as Shirosama

Asuka: Kenji!

Kenji: hmm?

Asuka: Thanks alot.

Kenji: No problem. Lets not try that again though ok? I gotta go my little sister is really worried now

Asuka: sure! I can handle that.

Kenji turns and walks home and waves.Asuka smiles turns and walks home still fatuiged after a long day when she sees a figure in the darkness,

Asuka: who's there? Show yourself!

Tai: Whoa! calm yourself. A little uptight huh?

Tai is one of the trainee students at the village and close friends of Asuka, Kenji, and Shirosama. Ever since he enrolled to training to become a hunter he has been trying to outhunt kenji.

Asuka: well after today, yeah I am

Tai: So Kenji took down a bullfango huh?

Asuka: eavesdropping were we? Yeah he did.

Tai: Not bad. But not hard either.

Asuka: He did it after jogging and sprinting over five miles

Tai: yeah whatever excersize.

Asuka:Yeah well gnight!

Tai: Asuka! In two days start the real deal training. You ready?

Asuka: I had a sample of it today. Trust me. I'll be fine.

Tai: Yeah you think

Tai walked away with a smile on his face. Asuka watched him disapear into the night, then proceeded home. Three days later the students were given standard armor and began their basic weapon training, learning the basic weapons of a hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster Hunter X**

**Chapter 4**

The trainers summed up that it would take about a month to teach the students basic weapon training. For this whole month the students were pushed to each of their limits. Strength, endurance, and keen senses were sharpened in order to prepare each hunter for their life ahead.

Elena: This test is going to test you on how ready each of you are to kill. You all had ample time to practice with the weapons your best with. Now lets see if you are all ready to use your skills. Each of you are required to take down one apceros. Once you take one down, carve it. we will not let it go to waste, but thats not all. I want to be sure you all took one down. This is why only two at a time are going. I want each of you all to bring back the heart of your kill. The test begins tomorrow, but before class is dismissed we will have Krauser show you where the heart of an apceros is located, and what it looks like. This way no one has an excuse.

Krauser came in from outside the village with a fresh kill and several other men reel the apceros in. half of the apceros looked as if it was bitten off, but in actuality, Krauser had to take his time and use his great sword to cut the beast in half.

Krauser: First thing your gonna do is-

Blood immediately started to fly once Krauser shoved his knife into the side of the apceros

Kenji: Y'kno Shiro you would think thaat they would at least drain the beast before wheeling it into the village.

Shiro: I asked about that. They said they wanted to show you what your gonna look like once you get the heart out.

It took Krauser 15 minutes to get the heart. It was as big as a head. Krauser was a bloody mess.

Krauser: Now this is a first for all I assume so I don't expect it to be as fast as mine was, take your time, and don't get frustrated. you might mess up the heart. Then you will have to kill another apceros. By the way I suggest that your first blow be the killing blow, or at least wound it greatly. It might run, it might attack, so be quick about it, for your sake. Dismissed!

Asuka: Well this is the first that we have been dismissed so early! This must mean that a good nights rest is necessary I wish you all good luck!

Shiro: So Asuka do you know how to take an apceros down?

Asuka: well I dont know, but I'm thinkin just so I don't ruin the heart I can cut its neck, then wait.

Kenji: It will still run

Tai: Then what are ya gonna do? Bore It to death?

Asuka: Your not funny. So please don't try. It hurts my ears when you try.

Kenji: Still Asuka, what are you gonna do?

Asuka: Umm...I dunno maybe I'll

Kenji: listen up I don't wanna tell you what to do cause that aint gonna help you, but situations like last month keep playing in my head. So unless you think of a foolproof way, do this. Cut the front or hind leg tendons. It won't be able to walk then. You know where they are?

Asuka: Yeah, the Chief told me.

Kenji: Good. After that your free to attack the neck. It should die in 8 minutes.

Asuka: Thanks!

Kenji: Yeah. Listen I'm gone. Little sis waiting for me.

Asuka: You okay?

Kenji: I'm fine

Kenji gets up and walks to his house. Halfway there Tai cuts him off.

Tai: Well do you really think your helping her?

Kenji: What do you think?

Tai: What do you? I'm askin you. Waaiit-a-sec. You and me both know by what we saw at training that Asuka can handle a great sword easier than anyone during weapon training. Plus we both know she can take down an apceros. Just because she doesn't know the best way doesn't mean She won't stop it. Somebody told you to tell her what to do aint that right? This also explains why you had to go with her during a simple blue mushroom quest. It was the Village Chief. One thing is left to question. What do you have to benefit?

Kenji gave a none-of your-business look to Tai, and he read it, throwing his hands up and stepping to the side. Kenji continues home.

Shiro: Well good luck Asuka!

Asuka: You too! don't do anything reckless!

Shiro: You know me

Asuka: Yeah all too well.

They both fist-bump and turn ways

The apceros test the next day went great for most, but was flawless for Asuka. Taking out the powerfull hind legs and amazingly crushing the neck with a single stroke suprised the nearby observing Krauser. Shiro, and the rest of her friends do just fine.

Krauser: After observations of the Apceros test I believe now is the time for a certain number of you to do your first Monster Hunt! You are required to hunt and kill a velociprey. All that is required is that you vring a piece of hide or scale back to prove that your first hunt is accomplished. Once you complete this quest you can work on your requirements to obtain a town pass. We have taught you almost everything we know about hunting, however this doesnt mean your path as ahunter ends here. The path is long and enduring. Before you sign-up for this test I want you to do me-no yourselves a favor. Ask yourselves why you chose this path. I will announce those who are elligible

As Krauser lifts up the list, the Village Chief walks up and whisperes something in his ear. Krauser gives the Chief a very sour look, and the Chief glares back. Then Krauser turns back and announces the names of those who qualified.

Krauser: Kenji! Tai! Shirosama!

All of Asuka's village friends get called. Asuka waits intently for her name. However, it does not get called.

Asuka: There has to be a mistake...excuse me! Krauser sir!

Krauser: Yes?

Asuka: is my name on the list?

Krauser: Speak to the Chief

She storms into the Chief's house, and before she answers he speaks.

Chief: I know why you are here. I was by your mother's side before she died due to the wyvern attack. Your father was never a farmer. He was a Hunter. Listen carefully. Your mothers dyin words was for you to never become a hunter. She wanted to be sure that you never cross into the Hunter's life. So far I have broken that promise. However, it is not my decision to stop you from yours or anybody's dream. Just answer me this. are you completely sure about this path you are taking?

Asuka:(with hard determination in her eyes) Yes.

Chief: Then I will not stop you. I wish you the best of luck.

Asuka: Thank you for everything thus far.

Chief: Know this. I will not protect you any longer. Do not depend on your friends either. Also tell Kenji that I cannot keep my promise and I am sorry.

Asuka: Promise?

Chief: Don't worry about it just tell him.

Asuka walks out and tells Kenji exactly what the vilage Chief says.

Kenji: So its like that huh? Oh well. Never expected anyone to make any decisions for me anyways since my parents passed. Can't contol someone's life anyways.

Asuka: So are you ready?

Kenji: jeez you make this sound as if we are gonna do something dificult. its only prey.

Asuka. Well tomorrow then.

Kenji: Yeah till then.

The next day comes quick and many of the students are up and ready. Krauser hands out something that looks like a regular bomb.

Krauser: This is a flash bomb. If you get into any trouble light it and shield your eyes. Me or Elena will see it and will come to your aide ASAP, but don't wait for us. RUN. We will not waste our time with chatter now. you must go out there and prove yourselves. We taught all there is to know. Be innovative out there and Expect anything, and if a fellow trainee needs help, please help them. Though not nessecary, we advise to travel in groups. It is now the break of dawn. You have till sunset. GO!

The trainees all leave at once. Few in groups.

Kenji: Asuka!

Asuka turns to see Kenji, Tai and Shiro.

Kenji: I don't have to remind you about supplies right?

Asuka: You kidding me?

Tai: Dammit is this I stopped?

Tai turns and jogs away out of the village.

Asuka: were not going in a group?

Shiro: Why you need help with the wittle Pwey?

Asuka: You kiddin me?(they all wanna see how good they are solo...I wanna too)

Kenji Shiro and Asuka all run out in different directions.

Because of her training, Asuka was able to clear five miles with equipment without breaking a sweat, while wielding an upgraded Iron sword.

Asuka: Ok Mr. Prey where are you?

Asuka sits quiet to listen for any sounds in the woods. She hears a faint monster shriek in the distance.

Asuka: Found one!

Running towards the sound she starts to hear it more and more to the point where she can definetly tell that there was more than one. She stops to calculate a proper way to proceed until she hears another shriek that was very much human.

Asuka: Someones in trouble!

She rushes through the woods Until she gets to a wide clearing to see a wounded trainee hunter in the center

Asuka: Oh no! he's bleeding bad! but this is obviously a trap.

She slowly tries to look around for the velociprey

Wounded Hunter: _It huuurts! It hurts too much! I need to stop the bleeding..._

The hunter tries to reach for his pouch, but two velocipreys come out and finish the job. Asuka leaps out into the clearing her sword overhead coming down

Asuka: Yaaaaaah!

She comes down with such a force that Cruches more than cuts. Then she does a side slash towards the other prey, but it dodges it easily

Asuka: Get over here so I can make quick work of you.

The velociprey sits there and stares at Asuka.

Asuka: why isnt he attacking?

Then she hears a deafening shriek, much stronger than the regular velociprey. What comes out of the clearing, Asuka wasn't prepared for. A velociprey, but much bigger and obviously much stronger. She then realizes it was this velociprey that attacked her fellow colleague.

Asuka: I don't care how big you are, the bigger you are the harder they fall!

As she charges the large velociprey tilts his head up and shrieks a couple of times. Asuka immediately stops and looks around.

Asuka: Oh no...

Before she knew it she was surrounded by at least 12 velociprey.

Asuka: This doesn't look good

One of the velociprey immediately leaps towards her.

Asuka: I'm not gonna make it easy for you!

She slashes upwards cutting the velociprey midair in half, but before she recovers her blade, The giant velociprey was already in midair. The prey pounces and Asuka goes flying. Unbelievably, Asuka was able to block with her gauntlet but sustains dammage on her arm. Off her feet, several prey pounce to finish her off, when Kenji, Tai, and Shiro dash out of the woods into the clearing deflecting the preys attacks.

Kenji: Dont get us wrong Asuka, we're not helping. Just making it even.

Tai: just leave that big thing to me.

Asuka: No. that thing is mine

Tai: huh?

Everyone looks at Asuka and sees that she was very serious. She already started walking towards the giant prey

Tai: Fine. He's all yours. I don't think Kenji and Shiro can hadle all these preys by themselves anyways.

Kenji: Enough talk!

The four hunters charge their foes with great strength. The velociprey was easy picking for the three but as for Asuka and the giant prey it was a tough duel. The prey was more nimble than a regular velociprey and every time Asuka slashed, it dodged.

Asuka: (This is getting pointless, I gotta do something quick)

She tries to cross-slash the prey, but it again jumps back and this time jumps forward and counter attacks. Asuka barely guards, but now knows the prey's pattern. She prepares to slash at the bast again. The prey readies its hind legs and just before Asuka slashes, it hops back. It however misread Asuka because she doesnt slash. She roll dodges towards the prey and just when it lands Asuka already has another cross-slash ready. She swings the heavy blade with alot of force and takes the Prey's head off. The two remaining velociprey lift their heads and once they see that their giant partner has been felled, they turn and try to run.

Shiro: You two aren't going anywhere!

Shiro cuts one down and while the other one tries to run, it gets ran through by kenji's blade. The battle comes to a close. Tai, Shiro, and Kenji turn to Asuka.

Tai: That was some pretty amazing shit there Asuka.

They all head back with a piece of their kill, Asuka with the whole head.

Krauser: A velocidrome!? By yourself!?

Asuka: Veloci-wha?

Krauser: Velocidrome. Alpha beast of the velociprey. Bigger and stronger

Asuka: Oh yeah I know that already!

Krauser: Amazing. Wait a sec this is a leader of a pack! there had to be a least-

Kenji: twelve of them? Yeah pretty much

Shiro: We took four each while Asuka took on the bigger head.

Krauser: You all did very well. And you didn't even use the flash bomb.

Tai: For what? It wasn't necessary. I could handle myself all right thank you

Krauser: Don't be too cocky Tai you couldve put yourselves in a position where-

Tai: I might die? Its an inevitability teacher.

Tai starts walking away.

Tai: But dont worry. I dont plan on it any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster Hunter X**

**Chapter 5**

We rejoin Asuka and her friends as they return from another gathering quest. With all of their village requirements and training done, they now work with the village elder to help provide for the village, and help pay their taxes. With the village restrictions still set, and nothing to battle except defenseless apceros, the hunters find themselves bored senseless of a repetitive lifestyle, even though it has only been a month. Agitated by the village chief's denial to every velociprey hunt request they throw at him, we find the hunters feeling a bit regretful of past decisions. As they walk the path back to the village, Tai throws the sack of special mushrooms to the ground.

Tai: Dammit! I'm sick of this shit day in and day out! I don't plan on doing this for the rest of my life!

Asuka: Relax! its only been a month. I bet if we talk to him today we can do some-

Tai: What? Kill apceros!? I killed the thing so many times I'm a friggin apceros surgeon!

Asuka: (frowning) I dunno what to say. We already talked to him so its not like that's gonna work.

Tai: Well I know what I'm gonna say!

Kenji: Oh really? And what is that gonna be?

Tai: (Looking up ahead) You'll know in a minute.

Asuka: Shiro your real quiet today. Everything ok?

Shiro: Yeah I'm fine. I just feel how everybody else feels.

They walk up to the village chief's house. Tai, rudely busts through the door to see the Chief sorting through papers on his desk.

Tai: Chief I need to talk to you now.

Chief: First, I am gonna pretend that you actually have manners, and the first thing you are gonna say before I throw you out is an apology.

Tai:(mumbling) I apologize.

Chief: Now I can already tell that what you all have to tell me is how tired you all are of the quests you are given, and it is understandable if you do not understand completely. I will explain fully so your hearts can be at ease. Please find a seat.

The group all drop to the floor in unison.

Chief: That's not what I meant but whatever makes you feel comfortable. Now as you should know this village as well as a handful of others is governed by a kingdom. We are required to pay taxes in exchange for freedom in our land to do what we please, and protection from any other neighboring kingdoms, and if a dispute ever occurs between two villages, The king's army is sent to take care of the matter. We are also granted protection from wyvern attacks, or any other creature we cannot handle. It is a working system that has not failed for decades.

Kenji: Sounds like a system of seclusion to me. We have rights to find out what is happening in the outside world too.

Chief: Then you will lose priveleges from our kingdom when you step out of our border. There are places where wyverns fly in such a number they darken the sky.

Asuka: But why should that be a problem? As you said in the beginning of our training, We are in a war against wyverns so they are the enemy not man. The other Kingdoms would help. In a way I don't see a need for Kingdoms.

Tai: Oh how nice the world would be if everyone thought like you Asuka.

Chief: You really don't think that Man's problem resides in just wyverns do you Asuka? Maybe I have kept you all secluded too long.

Tai: Don't put me in athe same bracket as her!

Kenji: Shaddup Tai.

Tai glares at Kenji and Kenji looks ahead ignoring him

Chief: However, if keeping you all in selcusion is a way to keep you all safe then so be it. Asuka you are not at fault in being oblivious to the outside world. It is an ugly place trust me. I know by experience. Every man is plagued by a mind disease. Greed, Hate, and Lies. Because of this, the outside monsters aren't our biggest problem. It is, sadly, man themselves.

Asuka: Good thing I'm a woman!

Everyone turns to Asuka and gives her skeptical looks.

Kenji: Mankind Asuka. Man and woman alike.

Asuka turns her head down feeling a little stupid and everyone turns their head towards the Chief again.

Kenji: If thats the case maybe we SHOULD go to lead the people by example. Plus I don't think every man has that mind disease. I know I don't

Chief: And you think you're small handful will make a difference?

Everyone goes silent.

Chief: I told you all the life probability of a Hunter. Not only will you have trouble with Monsters, but man too. Asuka your dream is to become one of the best Hunters in the world.

Asuka: That's right!

Chief: Such a Cliche'd dream. You will probably have the most work. Tai, you want to become a General. A General fights wars not monsters.

Tai: If I don't know how to use a weapon, what is the sense of becoming one?

Chief: What is the sense when you don't even know the steps? Or do you? Did you know you have to become an Imperial Knight? And only a King can do that? You don't even have credentials, much less even try and seek an audience with the King. You Kenji, What is your goal?

Kenji: You don't need to worry about that Chief.

Chief: Or do I? You might be the most oblivious one here. And you Shirosama. You want to find your parents.

Shiro stares at the Chief silent.

Chief: If you all were his friends you would tell him the inevitable.

Kenji, Asuka, and Tai all stare away from Shirosama.

Shiro: Tell me what?

Chief: Shiro your parents are dead. And finding anything regarding them is Impossible. The hunter who found you didn't know anything regarding you. All he saw is the blanket you are on.

Shiro kept the cloth he was wrapped in as a baby and now he uses it as a bandanna. It is the only thing he knows regarding his past

Shiro:(Loud and Angrily) HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!! HOW THE HELL DO ANY OF YOU KNOW THAT!! 

Everyone looked at Shiro, suprised at how loud he was. He was never this loud before.

Chief:(calmly and quietly) Shiro. I'm sorry I upset you. And you are right I don't know. But please you must look at this logically. How much of a chance do you think you'll find any clue? Much less find your parents alive?

Shiro: For a long time I wondered the same thing. I wondered If I myself was crazy to even try. But It bothers me too much not to know the truth about them. And If They could I'm pretty sure that they would find me too. If I have to bet my life on this, I will without question. It is a life dream for me. I don't care what anybody else thinks. I will find something. I have to. What about the rest of you? Because your goals may be hard, will you give up on them?

Asuka: Hell no!

Tai: Never!

Kenji: Not a Chance.

Shiro: Then here and now I will make you a promise. That I will find the truth on my parents. And I will help you guys with your goals as I concentrate on my own.

Asuka: With all that theres no way I'd fail!

Asuka steps in front of them and sticks her hand out. Shiro smiles and puts his hand on top of hers. They both look at Kenji and Tai.

Kenji: Well if you guys die I WOULD have a problem with that.

Kenji stick his hand in, and they all look at Tai.

Tai: Humph. I don't need help to accolmplish my goal. I can handle it on my own.

Shiro: Then you will abandon your friends when we'll need your help?

Kenji: Teh. I wont beg for his help, much less need it.

Asuka: If you don't that is all well and good Kenji, But I know for sure when I'm off becoming a powerful hunter, I'll have an easier time knowing that we will be accomplishing our goals together. When were far we'll be connected by that faith.

Shiro: Make your decision Tai.

He looks at their three hands and then there faces. He sighs, closes his eyes and puts his hand along with the rest.

Tai: Well be sure that I won't be depending on you guys. and don't hold me back.

Kenji: You won't be needing us to ho-

Asuka: Oookay! All for one and one for all!

Tai: Yeah Asuka you'd say somethin so corny.

Chief: Well its nice to see all of your determination. Do you plan on leaving? Which way are you going? Don't tell me you don't know.

Asuka: Well umm...

Shiro: The Hunter's Guild.

Chief: So be it. I will not stop you. However if you must go, I have a request for all of you. I was gonna ask the guild to do this, but if you all are still sure about your goals then this will help ease my mind. Its another type of Velocidrome quest. The other day the lookout crew detected a bunch just like the bunch you defeated a while back.

Kenji: Simple. We'll do it tomorrow.

Chief: Perfect. Once you beat this quest I will send word to the Guild that you will be coming. I'll meet you at the village gate tomorrow.

The group dispersed with a lot of questions in their mind as to what type of quest they will be doing. It seems simple but why was the Chief so convinced? It seemed too easy.

At night Asuka found herself unable to sleep due to how it was just decided that all of them will be going to the guild.

Asuka:(Thinking about it now, I never decided. It was Shirosama.)

Kenji: Psst! Asuka! you awake?

Asuka: Yeah.

Kenji: Come on outside.

She went out to see Tai, Shiro, and Kenji standing up. outside.

Asuka: How come none of you are asleep?

Tai: Could you sleep with what was said on your mind? No.

Asuka: How do you know? Plus we have a very important quest tommorow.

Kenji: Well you weren't sleeping Asuka.

Asuka: You watch girls sleep perv?

Kenji: When you sleep I can barely get any sleep you goddam log!

Tai: Yeah, one time I thought it was a wyvern attack!

Asuka: Piss off.

Shiro: Lets get to the point shall we? I was the one who woke you guys up. I kinda felt bad I said Hunter's Guild. I didn't mean for everyone. So I decided that whoever wants out of the quest I won't feel mad or anything, or look at any of you different.

They all started to smirk at Shiro.

Shiro: What's so funny?

Asuka: You forget what we promised dummy? Jeez it was only a couple hours ago.

Shiro: But won't the guild swerve you away from your goals?

Asuka: Listen. I wanna be the best so its perfect for me. Tai needs credentials, and that would be perfect for him, all he has to do is complete a lot of quests specifically for the King and Kenji...well Kenji-

Kenji: Has business there. Don't worry bout it. Now that's clear we should be talking about this quest. He said type of Velocidrome. I shouldve asked questions.

Asuka: Yeah Kenji. Thats not like you.

Tai: Whats with that man? Your slacking off.

Kenji: Go kick rocks. Anyways I have a feeling its just more than before. If anybody noticed at the last quest when we defeated the big one-

Shiro: The rest started running away.

Kenji: Exactly. Now our primary goal should be killing it as soon as possible. If we can do that the rest will be easy.

Tai: Its too simple.

Kenji: What?

Tai: Its way too easy. Look the village Chief said yes so easily because of this quest. He wanted to see if we have what it takes which means that there wont be just velociprey waiting for us. There might be something more.

Kenji: Holy Shit. You must be running on all cylinders up there huh?

Tai: Go fuck yourself.

Kenji: Well Mr. general there is something we'll need for a situation such as this. It has a nickname. Do you know it? You should.

Tai: what the hell are you talking bout?

Asuka: A trump card.

Everyon looks up at Asuka.

Asuka: If you are playing a game or battling its something or someone that causes a suprise upset turning the situation completely to one side, making it easier for said side to win if not won already.

Everyone's eyes are now bulging at Asuka.

Kenji: Whoa that was unexpected.

Asuka: The Chief didn't just raise me and didn't teach me nothing you know!

Shiro: Why didn't he tell me?

Tai: Because she's a girl, and she's filling out.

Asuka: You're disgusting.

Tai:(looking at her up and down) Just stating the obvious.

Asuka: Y'know what I want you to do Tai?

Tai: What's that?

Asuka:(smiling) Come close. Its real important!

Tai:(inching closer smiling) Yes?

Before he notices what Asuka had in store for him, she lets go her cocked-back hand and follows through with a hard slap that could be heard outside of the village.

Asuka:(angry) LOOK AT MY FACE WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO ME.

Kenji: You made your bed for that one man. Does it feel good lying in it now?

Tai: What the hell is this plan? We're wasting time.

Kenji: We need a gunner. who scored highest on the gunner test?

Shiro: I did. But I don't have a gun.

Tai: I have an old arbalest at my house. just needs cleaning. I'll clean it.

Kenji: Good. I'll provide the ammo.

The group goes over a couple more fine points before setting off to bed again with more a reassured feeling on the quest tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monster Hunter X**

**Chapter 6**

Daybreak comes and the young hunters prepare for to leave the village for yet another quest, quite different from what they did the past month. The nostalgic feeling could not be helped, Even in the Village Chief wondering if he made a fatal mistake. After last night, they all decided to meet in front of the town shop to make sure they were all ready. The last one to arrive at the shop was Kenji.

Asuka: Hey there. Slept late?

They all looked to see that Kenji's little sister Natsumi was with him.

Asuka: Hey there Natsumi! how are you?

Natsumi: Fine.

The shop lady walks up to Kenji with a smile.

Kenji: Thanks Kim. I appreciate this.

Kim: No problem! This isnt the first time anyways. Good luck with your quest!

Kenji: We'll be fine

He turns and kneels in front of his sister.

Natsumi: I don't need a babysitter Kenji.

Kenji: You just be a good girl for me till I come back ok?

Natsumi: Safe Hunting brother.

Everyone stays quiet until they are done and Natsumi follows Kim to the back of the store.

Kenji: Ok. Everyone ready? Potions, Whetstones?

Everyone responds with a nod. Kenji starts to hand Shiro ammo when he notices Tai with an Iron Hammer.

Tai: If we gotta kill this thing ASAP, I'm gonna go with an offensive. Plus I do better with this than anything else

Kenji: Where's your helm?

Tai: Don't need it. The damn thing just makes me sweat more.

Shiro: Man this is a lot of ammo! I got 70 shots!

Kenji then lifts out 5 heavy funny looking bullets.

Kenji:The more the better. Here, these are cluster shots. Equivalent to 4 barrel bombs. Our trump card. Also Shiro, remember to stay hidden. No matter what. I can't have you getting in trouble, we might have our hands full.

Tai: Everyone do not forget what we went over last night understand?

Everyone nods their head in unison. and heads to the village. While walking Kenji leans over to Asuka.

Kenji: Asuka listen. When we find the prey, Tai may be a loose cannon, plus he has a hammer so I can't ask him, so I want you to do me a favor.

Asuka: Whats that?

Kenji: Stay at my right. It will be easier to fight. I'll guard your left. And stay close behind Tai ok?

Asuka: Gotcha.

As they aproach the entrance they see that the village Chief and Krauser was waiting for them.

Krauser: Well you all look very well prepared.

Chief: The last sighting was norht of here between the mountains. You all have a hike ahead of you so you might as well start.

Asuka: We'll be back soon!

As they start the hike towards the mountains Krauser stops them.

Krauser: Kenji.

Kenji: Huh?

Krauser: Here, theres nothing wrong with being overprepared.

He throws a sack to Kenji

Kenji: Thanks.

The group start on their journey north.

Asuka: Is it me or is the Chief acting a little strange?

They all stay silent and tread on. Krauser and the Chief look on until they are out on sight.

Krauser: Don't you feel a little guilty? any regret at all? Vilmer!

Chief: Of course! And its Chief to you. I feel terrible. However, there isn't much I can do for them except this.

He picks up five flash bombs and hands it to him

Chief: If it gets bad you know what to do. However, do not intervene until you see they have completely given up. If they wish to fight to the death so be it.

Krauser: You expect me to-

Chief: I expect you to walk away. We've done all we can for them. You know as well as I do that the Guild quests are a lot more ruthless. I will not send them without experience.

Krauser saw that it wasn't easy for him. What is done had to be done, not to hurt them, but to help them.

Krauser: teh. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Can't get any simpler than that in this world.

After three hours the hunters saw that they were getting near to their destination.

Tai: All right. Shiro fall back and stay out of sight. While we make a distance, why don't you load up?

Shiro: Gotcha.

The other three start to move in between the mountains. The area was dark and shady due to the mountains, but had a wide open space. As Asuka walks, she spots tracks.

Asuka: Kenji, Tai look!

Kenji looks down to see that she spotted tracks similar to the ones a velociprey makes.

Kenji: Tai come and look here!

He sees that Tai had his head down and his hand on his weapon.

Tai: Look everywhere.

There were prey footprints everywhere. All of them fresh.

Kenji: Asuka. Arm yourself right now.

They all pull out their weapons and began circling around slowly and carefully looking for the prey.

Tai: Listen!

Faint shrieking sounds are heard past the clearing in the distance.

Kenji: This way! Lets go!

The three hunters sprint quietly towards the sound leaving the clearing. The sound was getting louder as they ran through a thick forest.

Asuka: Dammit! It's too thick in here! I can't see squat! I can only follow that sound.

Tai: Don't worry look up, the sun is getting between the mountains.

It was about the afternoon, and the sun has made its way between the mountains

Kenji: I can hear it! up ahead in another clearing!

The trio run through the trees into the clearing, reaching their destination to find the prey eating a dead apceros. The apceros was almost completely eaten by the almost two dozen prey. The hunters had strange looks on their faces not only because the prey all look like a swarm of locusts due to the number but because these prey looked very much different from the ones they fought. Half were yellow and another half was red. They were all mixed together. Suprisingly the prey did'nt notice the hunters yet

Asuka: These velociprey are very much different than the ones we fought. Whatcha think Kenji?

Kenji: I dunno. These prey aren't from these parts, I don't think at least.

Tai: That's a good enought explanation for me.

One of the prey stop eating to glance up for a second. It notices the hunters and alerts the rest. Seemingly coming from inside the apceros, a big yellow Velociprey sticks its head up, face covered in the apceros' blood

Tai: Heads up ppl its go time!

Kenji: Don't forget Asuka, my left.

Asuka: Got it.

The prey stop eating and start to shriek at them. Tai cocks his hammer back and starts sprinting, mainly towards the big drome.

Tai: This time the big one is mine!

Kenji and Asuka run towards the prey right behind Tai. A yellow prey jumps high into the sky, coming down towards Kenji. He simply roll dodges and continues to run, and the prey lands in front of Asuka brings her Iron sword down on top of the prey before it even gets a chance to think. "One down" Asuka says to herself and continues to sprint towards the group of prey. Tai, who is already in front of the group starts blasting prey out of his way left and right. Kenji, who is right behind him, finishing them off, and Asuka kills whatever tries to get behind them. Already half a dozen prey were dead. Shiro who is watching the action through a scope is well hidden within some bushes.

Shiro: It looks like another quest completed. I didn't even have to shoot. Just hurry up and finnish that big one off Tai.

Tai: Stand still dammit!

Tai clobbers the drome on its side and the beast falls to the ground.

Tai: This is it!

He pulls his hammer back to gain swinging momentum. As he brings it down to crush the drome, it quickly gets up and dodges to the side.

Tai: Shit! Damn thing runs around too much!

As Tai picks up his heavy weapon the drome lunges at him and pierces his neck with one of his large teeth.

Tai: Unh!

Kenji: Tai! you ok!?

Kenji races towards him with Asuka not too far guarding his right. The yellow drome readies to bite Tai while he's down, but then hops back when Kenji appears in front of Tai

Kenji: Tai! what the hell is the matter!? Get up!

Tai: _I c-can't._

Kenji: What!?

Tai: _I c-can't mmmoove!!_

A red prey jumps to Kenji's left side taking advantage of its opening and leans down as if it is getting ready to jump.

Asuka: Kenji look out!

She leaps to Kenji's left side and readies her sword to cut the beast midair. Instead of jumping, the prey spits purple liquid landing it on Asuka. Taking it as an insult from the monster, the enraged huntress cuts the beast in half.

Asuka: Son of a! That shit spat on me!

Kenji: Are you ok?

Asuka: Yeah I'm fine.

Kenji: We're in trouble. We can't protect him in this mess.

There were still about a dozen prey left including the drome. Things were looking pretty grim for them when a red prey prey shudders and falls. Another's head explodes, and its body drops.

Asuka: Shiro!

Shiro: (Its too early to forget about me. hurry up and finnish off the surrounding monsters.)

Kenji looks up and points toward Tai.

Shiro: Gotcha Kenji. Nothings coming near him.

Kenji: Asuka! Finish the drome off!

Kenji runs towards the prey and Asuka runs towards the drome, her sword brung back. For a second her vision gets foggy, but she shakes it off. Seeing the huntress coming close, the drome tries to turn tail and run. Asuka throws her carving knife, stabbing its leg. As it tries to limp away. Asuka who is right behind the drome cuts it's leg off. The drome falls to the ground and Asuka brings her sword back above her shoulder

Asuka:(smiling) Try to dodge and run now.

She brings the sword down on its neck, chopping his head clean off

Asuka: Kenji! I did it!

As she tries to run back and help him, her vision gets foggy again and she stumbles a little bit.

Asuka: (What in the world is wrong with me? I can't be tired already)

She shakes her head and continues to head back to Kenji who just slays the last prey.

Kenji: Teh. That old coot of a Chief underestimated us. This was easy.

Once kenji said easy he realized something wasn't right. "This isn't it" he said to himself.

Tai: THE SKY!! KENJI LOOKOUT!

Kenji swings around only to see a pink blur coming towards him. Not thinking twice about it, he dives out of the way dropping his sword. He immediately looks behind him to see what tried to hit him. His eyes bulge at the sight.

Kenji: It can't be!

But was. A well known bird-like wyvern, a pink Yian kut-ku came seemingly out of nowhere. The big yellow-beaked circled the sky paying attention to the three hunters. Still devastaded, Kenji scrambles for his bone blade.

Kenji: (He couldn't! The Chief couldn't have! It's suicide!)

Unbelievabely, he cracks a smile at his current situation

Kenji: (out loud) Fine then! If this is what its gonna take for you to let go so be it! That bird is just an obstacle! I'll put it down permanently! Shiro stay hidden! and prepare the cluster shots!

Tai: Kenji, if your'e gonna stand and fight, I hafta get outta the way. You need a diversion.

Asuka: You get him outta here Kenji. I'll stand and fight.

At first Kenji opened his mouth to try to talk her out of it but then he stops himself.

Kenji: Listen. Dont fight. You can't take it on by yourself. Keep out of its way, and if the situation gets bad make a run for the trees. Got It?

Asuka: Got it.

Asuka then looks to the sky and starts throwing rocks and screaming at the wyvern as Kenji picks up Tai and started walks to the thick trees. The kut-ku sets its eyes on Asuka, and starts to get ready to swoop down on her. Asuka stops throwing rocks and gets ready to maneuver, but then she coughs up blood. She looks back to see Kenji and Tai just reaching the woods.

Asuka: Kenji please hurry back. I'm not doing so well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Monster Hunter X**

We rejoin Asuka and her comrades as they are trapped in a dangerous situation. A birdlike wyvern, the Yian Kut-ku appears. Tai is unable to move, and Kenji is forced to get him out of the area. Asuka is left as a distraction to help them get away, but will she survive?

The Kut-ku starts to descend fast towards Asuka with its talons ready to strike as the remaining prey run away. She stands fast waiting for the right time to jump out of the way of the wyvern. Just as the beast lunges its talons at her, Asuka leaps to the side, completely evading the wyvern. It lands on the ground, turns to face Asuka, and roars at her, seemingly disgusted at the fact it missed her.

Asuka :( smiling) I don't care what you are, your not gonna kill me so easily!

As she readies her blade, she starts to cough again. Asuka then starts to feel weak. Before she could start to ponder possibilities why, the Kut-ku starts a mad dash towards her. Asuka stumbles out of the way, barely missing the wyvern this time. The Kut-ku falls on the ground to stop itself. Asuka, seemingly weak, recovers, barely holding up her sword. The Kut-ku gets up, turns toward its enemy, and just as it's about to charge again, an explosion occurs right under it hitting one of its legs It falls over and squirms in pain.

Shiro: Teh, I feel like they forgot about me.

He loads another bullet into the heavy bow gun and as he takes aim he sees Asuka running towards the fallen wyvern her sword cocked back ready to slash.

Shiro: Dammit! What the hell is she thinking!?

Asuka brings her iron sword down hard on the wyvern's back. It bounces off its back and Asuka stumbles backwards due to the weight. Just when she picks up her sword in an effort to swing again her vision gets blurry, and she is overcome with such a weakness she drops the heavy blade.

Asuka: What in the world is going on?

Asuka tries to run to the woods, but stumbles and falls to the ground. The Kut-ku starts to recover from the blast.

Shiro: Asuka get up! What is wrong with you!?

The wyvern stands up and shakes its head slightly. It looks around and finds Asuka lying on the ground. It starts to walk towards her when another explosion lands near its feet. None of the blasts hit the Kut-ku, but it falls anyways yelling and squirming. Just then Kenji appears out of the woods in a mad dash towards Asuka. He stops just as he reaches her and picks her up.

Shiro begins to put away the heavy bow gun.

Kenji :( yells) Hey Shiro we're outta here!

As Kenji heads for the woods the Kut-ku starts to recover.

Kenji: Dammit!

Kenji then takes out the bag Krauser gave him. He pulls out a brightly lit ball, throws it at the kut-ku's face and shields his and Asuka's face. The ball of light explodes and a bright flash of light covers the area for a couple of seconds. The blinded Kut-ku begins roaring angrily, and Kenji continues to run to the woods with Asuka on his shoulder. Shiro meets them at the entrance.

Kenji: Follow me Shiro.

They both jog deeper into the woods until they see a pond. Tai was lying against a tree.

Tai: Yo!

Shiro and Kenji jog up to him. Kenji sets down Asuka in the grass. She was terribly pale.

Asuka :( sickly) _I'm_ _sorry Kenji. I couldn't finish it. I'm not feeling well._

Kenji: Hey don't talk.

Kenji goes into his pouch and pulls out a small bottle with blue liquid inside of it.

Kenji: Here drink this.

He holds up her head and begins to slowly pour it down her mouth. She drinks the whole bottle.

Shiro: She was poisoned huh?

Kenji: Yeah. Those were genprey and Ioprey out there. It's strange though, those prey don't hunt out here. Hold on I'm gonna get some water.

Kenji picks up the empty bottle and heads to the pond. Just then he hears a faint sound like flapping wings coming from the sky. He pauses for a second to confirm it wasn't just a bird. A slight roar was followed. Kenji turns and runs back to the group.

Kenji: (whispering) Get down!

Shiro takes off his gun and begins to drag Tai behind the tree into the shadows as Kenji grabs Asuka and does the same.

Kenji: Shhhhhh………

They both wait in silence. The faint sound gets louder. It was the Kut-ku flying over the woods. The angered beast was searching the woods for the hunters. The group of young hunters stayed quiet until the Kut-ku flew over and they heard nothing but silence.

Kenji: (sigh) you know Asuka, this is the second time we're in a situation where you're on your ass and I'm protecting it.

The whole group starts to laugh but then Asuka starts coughing. Everyone goes silent again till she stopped. Tai then unknowingly starts to scratch his head. He pauses with a shocked look on his face. Kenji and Shiro start to stare at him. Tai slowly moves his hand off of his head and starts to shake it. He takes his other hand and shakes it. He shakes his legs. He immediately springs up off the ground jumping up & down laughing.

Tai: Ha-ha! I can move again!

Kenji: Well I would advise you not to waste your energy. We're gonna start to move and I need you to carry Asuka. You and she both dropped your weapons back there.

Tai: yeah I got it.

Kenji: We stay in the shade of the woods close to each other. Shiro you're in the front. I'll guard the rear. If anything pops up, give me a signal and start to get that gun ready.

Shiro: Alright.

Kenji looks up to the sky. The bright blue sky was now a mellow orange. The sun was setting.

Kenji: Let's move quickly people.


	8. Chapter 8

**Monster Hunter X**

We rejoin our Hunters about mile away from the village. It has been a day full of new experiences and lessons learned. Asuka , feeling better, has started to walk back on her own. As they walk back, they think about their choices in life and what they will do from here on.

Tai: Man! That was some fun we had today huh?

Asuka:(quietly) I guess you could say that.

Shiro: Don't sound so glum Asuka. We completed the mission remember?

Asuka: True, but the Kut-ku is still around in our village area. Plus I could've died back there. If it hadn't been for Kenji-

Kenji: Try not to dwell on the negative. As a hunter I'm pretty sure that we'll be having more close calls like that. Living in the red zone. That's what a hunter deals with almost everyday. You have to be prepared for that Asuka.

Shiro: It was a learning experience. For us to repeat any mistakes is stupid. Not every quest will be perfect. The fact that we completed the mission with our mind and body still intact and living makes this a good hunt. Today I learned that having extra equipment doesn't hurt. That was good on your part Kenji.

Kenji: You can thank my experience. You all have it now.

Tai: But man I almost had that stupid dino till it bit me! Man that had me pissed!

Asuka: I wonder why they were out here if they don't hunt out here.

Tai: Yeah that was bothering me too. You happen to know Kenji?

Kenji: Nope. All I know is prey can't survive in cold climates. I heard once that another breed can, but I think that is a rumor.

Shiro: I got it! Maybe it was because of the Kut-ku! That group of prey might have followed it here since prey are scavengers too.

Kenji: That just might be true. Look we're almost home.

The hunters finally saw the village in the distance. They all continued to talk all the way back. The sun finally set and it was dark. Moments after the hunters finally made it back to village. Smiles all came to their faces as they walked through heading to the village elder. Not simply at the crowd of people that were there to greet them, asking them questions a million questions on how the quest went, but at the fact that they made it back. As they make their way to the elder's house, Asuka takes off her helm, unfastens the pin to let down her long brown hair. She takes off one of her gauntlets and begins to pat her hair down. As they approach the elder's house, the door opens up with Krauser holding it open.

Krauser: (smiling) Come on in. We've been expecting you.

They walk in the house immediately entering the kitchen. The aroma of freshly baked bread was all around. In the center of the kitchen stood a small table with breadsticks on top.

Asuka: (excited) *gasp* Fresh breadsticks!

Kenji: (irritated) Not now!

Asuka: (disappointed) Awww. I forgot how hungry I was….

Village Chief: Then please go ahead and grab something. You do live here Asuka.

With a smile on her face, she immediately drops her helm, gauntlets, and sped to the kitchen table.

Village Chief: So? How was it

Kenji: We had some trouble, however we completed the mission. About the trouble-

Village Chief: What proof do you have? A claw? Scale? Fang?

Tai: Well we have plenty of bloodstains

The village chief glares at Tai then looks back at Kenji.

Village Chief: If you plan on doing your quests like this at the guild, you might as well quit now. With no proof I cannot say you completed the quest. Remember when you gave me the head of the velocidrome?

Kenji: (upset) A kut-ku was in the area!

Village Chief: It could've been Lao himself!

Asuka: Who's Lao?

Shiro: Not now Asuka

Village Chief: It was a good thing I sent Krauser to follow you all. *sigh* Look if I don't correct your mistakes now, no one will. I know it seems messed up that I'm cussing you all out after your quest, but it is necessary that way you don't make the same mistakes twice. And you Asuka!

She springs up surprised

Asuka: M-me!

Village Chief: (angrily) Don't think that I don't know about your life and death situation out there! Attacking a wyvern!? While poisoned!? Are you mad!?

Asuka looks down to the ground disappointed.

Shiro: Hey don't beat yourself up Asuka.

Village Chief: *sigh* Congratulations. You all have completed the mission and have come back safely, which means you all were doing something right. Wait here a second before you leave.

He walks into his living room as Krauser and the hunters wait in the kitchen. Krauser looks at kenji, and sees he has a worried look on his face.

Krauser: Don't worry. The Chief has already informed the General of the kut-ku. He sent a platoon after it.

Kenji smiles reassuringly at Krauser.

Asuka: That's good. I don't want another attack on the village.

The village chief reenters the kitchen carrying a large pouch. He drops, and opens it revealing 4 pouches.

Village Chief: Here's your reward. Don't spend it now though.

He tosses a pouch to each of them.

Village Chief: I'm gonna let each of you go now. You all look exhausted. Be back here first thing tomorrow morning . I have to talk to you all before I send you off to the guild.

The frowns on the hunter's faces quickly became smiles upon hearing what the village chief had said.

Asuka: Grampa! Are you really serious!?

The Chief looks up at the hunter's faces. All of them bore smiles upon hearing what he had said. He could see behind those smiles that they have faces of determination.

Shiro: I, better yet we all have made up our minds on what we want to do Chief. However to hear you say it makes our dreams all more worthwhile.

Shiro then faces Krauser.

Shiro: isn't that one of the things you taught us? Never giving up?

Krauser: Yes I have. And yes you are right.

Tai: Then I guess that just about wraps it up.

Village Chief: You all should go home now. The guild is quite a hike away from here. Elena will escort you.

Shiro, Tai, and Kenji turn and head out the door. The Chief looks at Asuka

Village Chief: You should get some rest. The next day will be very busy for you.


End file.
